shattered_perceptionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chizuru Shizukawa - The Avarice
Chizuru Shizukawa (静話千鶴 Shizukawa Chizuru) is the scanner and watchdog for the reverses. She is known as the Reverse Priestess or by her alternate title, the Avarice. Chizuru is also the hostess of Club Lipstick, a gathering place for any and all members of whatever team may pass by. Background Chizuru's recollection of the past is faint, but she remembers being a homeless youth, camping out near the outskirts of the theme park so that she could find something to eat at the end of the night. She assumes she went to school at some point purely because she knows how to read, write and do math, but beyond that she is unsure of her past. She was one of the victims used for whatever reason, being pushed into the Mirror World in her sleep. Chizuru awoke to see an exact duplicate of herself wearing an beautiful red dress in an ornate bedroom, expressing her desire for a home, for love, and if she couldn't get that, there was no point in living. Rather than rejecting her shadow, Chizuru accepted it, promising to be her friend, and the next thing she knew, the copy of herself with yellow eyes was turned into a black skinned woman with glowing horns and rainbow hair. She remembers blanking out and sleeping for a long while. Chizuru slowly began exploring her own dungeon, discovering a home for the first time. She realized that in the mirror world, there was no hunger, nothing her physical body needed anymore. She began venturing outside of her dungeon, the haunted house but soon realized the black blobs on the ground were out to attack her. Chizuru took refuge in the Ferris Wheel, where her abilities were explained to her by Ami. While she wasn't a fighter, she had a special ability that could make her undetectable to anyone and everyone, including shadows. There was a catch with it, if she ever left the Mirror World, overtime, she could die. Chizuru accepted, having no home to go back to, and curious of this new place. At first, things were fine, she could run wild and do whatever she wanted, slowly venturing further and further outside of the Reverse Seraphim. Chizuru soon realized that every time somebody died, she could explore the dungeon and find new trinkets for her to take home and discover. One day, the deaths stopped, and Chizuru, content with her life, stayed in her dungeon with all the things she had collected, happy as she could be. It was only until later that she was to be the one who keeps watch over the Mirror World by somebody and become the Reverse Priestess. Character She is known as Madame Red, a character that iKokoro originally envisioned to be the shopkeeper of the roleplay. Chizuru tends to be greedy and takes whatever she pleases. She is also very curious, which can sometimes lead to bad decisions, and doesn't seem to be on any side, depending on whoever gives her the most amount of stuff. On a good day, she tends to make really bad jokes that she herself will laugh at.As per her alternate title, she is very greedy, and favors gifts. Persona Chizuru's persona is Cerridwen, the Celtic goddess of music. She has almost no skills but generates White Noise, which erases Chizuru's presence towards anything. Chizuru can communicate by telepathy when summoned. Cerridwen is hooked up to Chizuru's weapon, a combination of a lighting board, a set of turntables and a sound board that surround her after she has played Jacobs Ladder. It does not appear that Cerridwen can talk to Chizuru. Currently her abilities include erasing her own presence, and distorting others. Trivia * Her name comes from the bitchy-girl-turned-hostess character from Inubaka: Crazy for Dogs * Chizuru's last name was supposed to be Shizukana, but since Kohai spelt it wrong on one image and didn't do that for the rest of the posting styles, she changed it to Shizukawa * She dislikes pants for some reason, perhaps because she wears dresses so much. * Had Chizuru rejected her shadow, it would have turned into a giant spider, representing her innate rejection of everybody who sees her, the way she was forced to live making a new home each time and her isolation. * Since Shizukawa is a mispelling there is no clear kanji for the name. However, once candidate (shown above) is 'quiet story'. Chizuru means 'a thousand cranes'. * Chizuru's birthday is July 4. * Chizuru's only theme song is Maroon 5's Animals, as opposed to Hikaru and Ming, who have entire playlists devoted to them. Category:Characters Category:Reverse Arcana Category:Victims Category:Persona Users Category:Scanners